


Early Morning Sunrises

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Happily Ever After? [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Finding Love, First Love, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: With a soft thud, his coffee cup fell on the wooden floor of the bridge. Had he found him? Had Seung-gil actually found his soulmate?Seung-gil didn't like big cities. They were loud, noisy and crowded. Though, maybe for the first time, cities weren't so bad. Especially if they had something he had been looking for since forever. His soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first spin-off/sequel is here!  
> I'm very excited to finally write SeungChuchu- I love them a lot, but I have never bothered to write something that was centred around them.  
> It is also a nice change of pace after all the Valentine fics I've written- it was getting a bit too much. Especially as it was all Victuuri >///'Announcement:' This spin-off is a continuation from [Actual Disney Prince(ss)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9092980/chapters/20672560). I doubt you need to have read it to understand this- but if you want some backstory.

The shaking of the metro barely bothered him anymore. It was a routine- getting up early in the morning, grabbing the closest by metro and head for the outskirts of London. It was less crowded out there, and he had found a place that served affordable and tasteful coffee. This was, undoubtedly, crucial for someone like Seung-gil, who couldn't function without a decent mug of strong, black coffee and wasn’t exactly rich. Though it was also a habit that stuck due to college.

 

It was blissfully quiet in the metro. No musicians trying to earn a buck, no loud children and their families visiting London, no loud-talking businessmen or women trying to get things sorted. It was just him and a few other crazy people who decided that the morning wasn't so bad after all.

 

Seung-gil left the metro at an almost deserted platform. The sun was shining shallowly, the first rays of light barely visible past the horizon. After checking out, Seung-gil pocketed his phone and started his usual morning routine. A five-minute walk, ordering his coffee at the only coffee café that was open at this ungodly hour and take a long stroll. It was that his job required him to be in London or else he would rather leave the busy city behind. He wasn't necessarily fond of cities- too crowded, too loud.

 

His visit to the coffee café was brief. The moment he had arrived at the counter the barista pushed an already prepared cup of coffee his way. The owners of the café were familiar with him _and_ his morning routine.

 

"Thank you," Seung-gil murmured, forcing a polite smile on his face.

 

"No Biggy, really," the woman said hastily, her cheeks flushes. "That's all, I assume," she added, grinning at him.

 

Seung-gil nodded and handed the woman a few one Pound coins. "Keep the change- thanks for the coffee."

 

With a slight wave, Seung-gil left the café and started his walk through the streets. It was mostly deserted, which wasn't exactly a surprise as the clock barely had struck six. A few people were walking their dog, offering Seung-gil polite waves, which he casually returned.

 

Thankfully, nobody really bats an eye at him, not that he had expected that. Everything about him screamed tourist. Soccer-shorts, a bit too tight navy blue shirt and old, worn sneakers. His awkward hair didn't help either. Due to a busy schedule, he hadn't bothered to get his hair cut. Now it had reached the length that it was actually too short for a decent ponytail but annoyingly long. But as his fashion sense was non-existing and as he cared very little, he had decided to pull his hair together in the tiniest ponytail in existence. Of course, due to business, he had to ask for a hair-tie from Leo- the American who currently was the head of their music scores and sound technicians.

 

Nipping his coffee cup, Seung-gil walked through the streets on autopilot. Per usual, he would head to the park. For some reason, the park had one of the best views of the rising sun, it was a truly breathtaking sight. While his look on beauty was a bit... bias, Seung-gil could appreciate something as pretty as a sunrise or -set.

 

Eventually, probably after a ten-minute walk, Seung-gil was leaning against the railing of a bridge, staring into the distance. His vision was made out of the never-ending greenery of the park. The bridge was completely and utterly useless in his opinion, the creek that runs through the park was small and could easily be jumped over. Even the biggest klutzes could cross it with ease. Nevertheless, it was a nice place to settle down and sip his coffee.

 

Ignoring the itch to mingle with the people and pet their dogs, Seung-gil let his gaze wander and his thoughts running wild. They weren’t necessarily pleasant thoughts, he wasn't the one for pleasant and nice thoughts. They all were business related. Practising, promoting, even more costume fitting, women touching his face and hair to see what make-up they wanted to use. And, of course, _him_. His soulmate without a face, name or even an official gender.

 

Twenty-six and still single. Most people by now already had settled down with their soulmate- or at least had formed a proper relationship. Most of his co-stars already had found their loved ones, the one person meant for them. There were a few exceptions, of course. Yuri, one of his more annoying co-stars, still hadn't found his soulmate. But age-wise he was still good- just scraping the begin twenties.

 

Soulmates were... a difficult topic for Seung-gil. He was lonely- yes. He wished for happiness, especially as everyone around him managed to find it. However, there was always the fear that his soulmate was someone Seung-gil wanted nothing to do with. His biggest fear was that someone of the paparazzi was his soulmate- those annoying, little-

 

There were a flash and the sound of a shutter. A camera. Alarmed, Seung-gil spun around, crushing under his breathe. Speaking of the paparazzi. How did they find him? The question, however, died on his lips when he came face-to-face with the photographer.

 

The photographer was a few inches shorter than him, male, an expression of awe bright and clear on his face. Jet black hair that was a tad messy, dark brown eyes with flakes of gold, and a beautifully dark skin complexion. His look on beauty remained bias- but this man was probably the most beautiful human being he had seen. Or it was an alien. Maybe he should stop watching movies together with his co-stars- they had an awful taste in movies. First, it had been flying sharks, and then, on the request of his newer co-stars, they watched a movie about a time-traveling figure skater that probably was a borderline homosexual rom-com.

 

"I'm so sorry!" the man exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. The camera hung around his neck. "The moment was just right," the stranger explained in a hurry, stumbling over his words.

 

He was an American. He sounded almost the same as Michele- the same dialect probably. Michele did have some Italian ancestry, born in Italy if he had to believe Emil, yet his new co-star was definitely an American accent-wise.

 

"Just delete it," Seung-gil muttered mindlessly. The photographer’s expression saddened- was that a pout? What grown ass man pouted?

 

"I don't want to," the man whined. "I will even pay you for it- it's such a beautiful picture, I probably won't get such an opportunity in a long time."

 

Seung-gil blinked slowly, surprise clear on his face. "Pay for it?" he asked confused.

 

The man nodded furiously. "Yes!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright with life. "For my portfolio- you can't get a career as a photographer without building yourself a portfolio."

 

He was a photographer? That explained things. The odd hour, the fact there wasn't a journalist with him. The casual clothes he wore.

 

"Fine, you can keep it," Seung-gil muttered. The picture probably wasn't worth any money- it wasn't like Seung-gil was really famous outside the theatre world, and he wasn't exactly the one most attention-grabbing actor out there. The likes of Emil and Chris were more open and much more involved with the outside world than him.

 

"Thank you!" this man was really, _really_ obnoxious.

 

A few minutes passed as the photographer made pictures of the sunrise, probably the reason why he was there in the first place. Deciding to ignore the man, Seung-gil sipped on his rapidly cooling coffee and tried to pick up his string of thoughts. Right, his soulmate and the paparazzi. Within a few seconds the words of his soul mark floated trough his mind, his soul mark. It was unique- probably too unique. Sometimes a simple 'hey' or ‘hello’ was much easier- as the chance of finding them was, well, easier.

 

'I'm so sorry! The moment was just-'

 

With a soft thud, his coffee cup fell on the wooden floor of the bridge. The photographer jumped in surprise, throwing a worried gaze Seung-gil's way. However, all Seung-gil could do was stare into the distance, hands clutching the railing. Had he found him? Had Seung-gil actually found his soulmate? Though, it was more like his soulmate had found him. On the other hand, he could start getting delusional.

 

Turning around abruptly, Seung-gil came face-to-face with the photographer. The man was slightly startled by the sudden closeness and took a step back. It, however, didn't clear up the tense air between them. "What did you say?" Seung-gil asked, struggling to force even a single syllable out of his throat.

 

"Are you okay?" the photographer repeated slowly, obviously startled by Seung-gil's reaction.

 

"No, your first words," Seung-gil said in a hurry. He felt ill, ready to barf. His heart was pounding against his ribcage- he never had felt this nervous in his entire life.

 

"I'm so sorry! The moment was just right?" the photographer quoted thoughtfully. "Right?"

 

Seung-gil never cared about modesty. He didn't flaunt his body, but he wasn't ashamed of it either. Though, thinking about it later, this might not have been the best thing to do in a public space.

 

He yanked the left sleeve of his shorts up, probably showing more skin then what was acceptable in a kid-friendly place. There, on his inner thigh of his left leg stood the exact words the photographer had uttered. They were the same- his soul mark and the man's words matched up correctly. Even the exclamation mark.

 

"No fucking way," the photographer cursed under his breath. "I'm your soulmate?"

 

Realising that it was a bit inappropriate, Seung-gil smoothed out his shorts. Taking a brief second to collect his thoughts, he met the man's gaze. "It seems so- if I'm yours."

 

Suddenly, Seung-gil regretted his first words. 'Just delete it'. What kind of response was that? The man hadn't even flinched when Seung-gil had snapped at him. Probably, like usual, he was just unlucky. He met a possible candidate, and now he fucked it up himself. Why didn’t he used his default greeting?

 

"You're- look," the man shamelessly pulled off his t-shirt, showing off a slim, fit body. Seung-gil was eternally grateful that it was summer- which meant the photographer probably wouldn't be arrested for public indecently.

 

Golden letters curled around the man's collarbone in a familiar handwriting. 'Just delete it' was written in his handwriting. It wasn't hard to recognise- he stared at it on a daily base as he went through his script, reading through his own handwritten notes.

 

If the realisation that this guy possibly was his soulmate had felt like a punch in the face, this definitely felt like a punch in the guts. This handsome man- this obnoxious, somewhat polite and easily excited man- was his _soulmate_.

 

"Are you okay?" the photographer asked, gently touching Seung-gil's shoulder. He probably looked like shit.

 

"I'm fine," he croaked, leaning heavily on the railing. Taking a few deep, shaky breaths, Seung-gil managed to regain his posture. "On a second though- I think I might need some coffee."

 

‘Some’ coffee was an understatement. He probably could drown a few cups of coffee with ease- he was going to need it if he wanted to survive the day. Maybe he should call in sick- saying that he suddenly had a stroke. It at least felt like that- though it was the nicest form of a stroke he ever had.

 

"That can be fixed," the man chirped. Without a pardon, he took hold of Seung-gil's arm and tugged him along. "I know a place where they serve good coffee," he said excitedly. "Consider it as a first date."

 

"A first what!" Seung-gil exclaimed, a flush crawling down his neck. Was this guy for real? They met like ten minutes, maybe fifteen minutes, ago and now he was already going to drag Seung-gil on a date?

 

"A date," the man chimed. "Oh, almost forgot," the man came to an abrupt halt, turning around so that he faced Seung-gil.

 

"Phichit Chulanont," the man introduced himself. "Freelance photographer and spare time Instagram celebrity."

 

Seung-gil doubted that the last part of the introduction was true, but seeing the circumstances, he wasn't going to argue with the man.

 

"Seung-gil Lee, actor," he answered curtly, feeling that it would suffice as an introduction.

 

Phichit was eyeing him with mild surprise. "An actor, really?" the man mused in disbelief. "I thought you were a model or something."

 

Seung-gil stared at his soulmate with a blank expression. However, he was pretty sure the red flush that covered him from head to toe- or probable neck in his case, was enough of a reaction. "No, I'm not," he eventually croaked.

 

He regretted moping that he wanted to find his soulmate. His single life was perfectly fine. Phichit was... too much. Seung-gil pretty much felt his life span seeping away. Each minute he would spend with Phichit probably would cut down his lifespan with hours, days, maybe even _years_. Who thought that they would be a good match?

 

"We should get going," Phichit urged, once again taking hold onto Seung-gil's arm. "I want to get to know you, and surely, you have to go to work sooner or later, right?"

 

Feeling an odd yet pleasant tingle in his stomach, Seung-gil nodded and let himself being pulled along by Phichit. On a second thought, maybe, it was very unlikely but perhaps Phichit wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. There will be multiple one-shots/two-shots that will follow their journey. So no, not a multi-chapter fic, but there will be continuations. It's also more of a casual write- as this is, for my standards, very short.
> 
> I hope that I didn't butcher up any characterizations. I've never written from Seung-gil's POV and I didn't want to make him complete and utterly stoic. He's still a human being after all. Also feel free to point out mistakes or incorrect use of jargon- I'm a bit lazy with my research.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr- I don't post much but I'm always active: [Tumblr! ](http://lavanderstarcatcher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
